


Devil eyes and angel kisses

by Katfish_1967



Series: PrUk Oneshots [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katfish_1967/pseuds/Katfish_1967
Summary: Heroes appear in the strangest places. Heroes fight when the others dare not to. Heroes live when others are too afraid.This is a story about two particular heroes. This is a story about the boy with devil eyes and the girl covered in angel kisses.





	Devil eyes and angel kisses

Heroes appear in the strangest places. Heroes fight when the others dare not to. Heroes live when others are too afraid.

This is a story about two particular heroes. This is a story about the boy with devil eyes and the girl covered in angel kisses.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

He was the dark. He was the shadows. He was death. He was everything bad in this world, compiled into one person.

She was the opposite.

She was light. She was the sun. She was life. She was everything good that the world had to offer. Her smile was blinding, her words kind.

Both hid secrets.

Neither knew just how much they would mean to each other.

//\\\//\\\//\\\

It started with a simple note slipped through the gap of her locker, comparing her freckles to constellations. It was signed ‘the boy with devil eyes.’ Alice was confused but she blushed all the same, pocketing the note.

She still has that note. She looks at it on her bad days.

He doesn’t know.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

He forgot his hoodie one day. It was old and worn but it did it’s job and that’s all that mattered. Money was tight and his brother would need new shin pads soon. He could deal with a ratty hoodie.

When he realised, he panicked but knew that he would have to wait until tomorrow morning to find it.

He slept with his fingers crossed.

He went to school. He shook with the cold as a bitter wind blew past him and he hoped he would find his hoodie soon.

And he did.

It was waiting for him at reception with a note. The receptionist passed him it with a smile. The note was short but sweet, stating that the person had done their best and they hoped he liked it. It was signed ‘the girl covered in angel kisses.’

Gilbert loved that note more than his hoodie. He loved his hoodie more when he noticed the messy stitches holding the bigger rips together. 

That note was the only thing in his memory box besides a picture of him, Ludwig and his father at Ludwig’s first football game.

She doesn’t know.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

The boy with devil eyes and the girl covered in angel kisses were falling, and fast.

Both knew who they were talking to, yet neither wanted to be the one to address the topic.

Winter gradually gave way to spring, melting the snow and letting the plants bathe themselves in the little sun they got amongst the cloudy skies.

Gilbert got a job and saved up for a new hoodie. His old one now rests in his memory box.

Alice studied. And studied. And studied. She studied until she could quote hamlet by heart, word for word, from cover to cover. 

She studied in the coffee shop Gilbert worked in. 

They grew closer as the end of the year approached and their GCSE’s neared. They exchanged phone numbers and studied together when Gilbert was on break. 

Alice was as sarcastic as she was sweet, her biting insults being said with a teasing air. They traded verbal blows. 

Alice was happy she had someone who could keep up with her.

Gilbert was happy that he finally had someone who got his humour.

They were happy. The happiest they’d been in years.

//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\

Their GCSE’s came and went in a flash. Before they knew it, school had finished and they’d officially survived high school. 

Now they just had to survive sixth form.

Summer seemed to last forever but eventually August was coming to an end and their GCSE results were here.

Alice passed with flying colours. A’s in everything.

Gilbert passed by the skin of his teeth. He’d done well in maths and history. His other subjects were a different story.

They went out for drinks to celebrate Alice’s success and Gilbert couldn’t look away from her as she told her cousins her results. They didn’t quite understand what a GCSE was but they were happy for her anyway.

That night they danced, laughed and lived. That night they kissed and vowed to themselves that they would alway remember how happy they were in that moment.

Neither knew that they had been each other’s saviours. That a simple note could save a life. That a hoodie with terrible repairs would be someone’s most prized possession.

Neither knew a person could be that important to someone. Until the boy with devil eyes met the girl who was covered in angel kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
